


Don't Push Me Away

by QueenieLacy



Series: Lose Control [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cousin Incest, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Just Sex, M/M, M/M Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: He didn’t know how he let this happen. It seemed like one minute he was in the throne room, ready to throw down for the Crown, and the next he was face down ass up on T’Challa’s luxurious bed.OrT'Challa fucks the anger out of Erik





	Don't Push Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first venture into the Marvel Cinematic Universe. I just loved Black Panther and recently re-watched the movie and then a recommended post popped up on my Tumblr where the OP said something like "T'Challa should have grabbed Erik and fucked that attitude out of him" and then this happened. Hope you like it.

“Fuck...” N’Jadaka swore under his breath as T’Challa’s tongue lap at his entrance. His tongue slowly, methodically, broke N’Jadaka’s resolve. He pushed his ass back into T’Challa’s face as he gripped the covers beneath him. He could feel his thighs tremble as T’Challa warm hands gripped them tighter.  
  
He didn’t know how he let this happen. It seemed like one minute he was in the throne room, ready to throw down for the crown, and the next he was face down ass up on T’Challa’s luxurious bed.   
  
It hadn’t actually happen that fast. He somehow allowed T’Challa to talk him out of the fight. T’Challa asked him to stay in the palace and allow T’Challa to make-up for what his father did. He would make sure he was taken care of, allow him to become involved in the nation’s politics, and gave him other promises. If he still felt the same in one month, then he would fight him. At the time he reasoned that he already waited for so long, what was one more month?  
  
To say he was spoiled by T’Challa would be an understatement. He had never experienced anything like what T’Challa gave him. His every need and want was taken care of, no matter what it was. He’d ask for stupid shit just to make the man angry. He once asked for a pet elephant and the next morning, he looked outside to see a elephant on the palace grounds eating some of the beautiful plants.  
  
He joined T’Challa at every meeting. He often interrupted T’Challa, calling his ideas 'dumb as fuck' and using other language that horrified everyone else in the room but T’Challa was unfazed. He’d wink at him before continuing with his point.  
  
Nothing angered the man. Nothing he did or said seemed to annoy T’Challa. He wasn’t turned off by him. If anything, he seems amused by his actions. He would smile and wink at him. He answered “Yes, Love.” When he asked for things. He often felt T’Challa’s hands on him, on his lower back, his shoulders, and even once on his waist.   
  
T’Challa managed to corner him in the hall outside of in ongoing banquet. He could hear the party goers as T’Challa pushed his body against his, T’Challa’ hands finding their way to his waist. “I can not deny it anymore.” T’Challa spoke as he leaned in closer, his eyes closed as he tried had to keep in control.  
  
Erik frowned. “What the fuck you talkin' bout?”  
  
T’Challa exhaled. “The panther...” He opened his eyes and Erik was taken back by the color shift. T’Challa’s eyes were gold now. “Wants you...Demands you.” He added before leaning in, burying his nose in N’Jadaka’s neck. “I want you too.” He mumbled against Erik’s neck. He allowed T’Challa to pull him close, still in shock over T’Challa’s words. The current king of Wakanda wanted...him. The panther wanted him. He felt T’Challa’s lips on his neck and his knees buckled.   
  
_So this is what it felt like to be wanted._  
  
For the first time in Erik’s life, he wanted to give into another. He wanted to just let T’Challa take him right then and there against the wall. He’d allow T’Challa to take care of him. He wouldn’t have to fight for anything anymore. He would be protected, cared for, wanted...loved.  
  
Erik pushed T’Challa away. He couldn’t allow himself to be sidetracked with these silly thoughts. Love was something that only happened in movies and caring made you weak. “Fuck you and yo panther. I don’t give a damn about what you want.” He said before walking away. He was determined to resist T’Challa’s charms and make it to the end of the month. He would beat T’Challa in combat and then be king...but he didn’t make it.  
  
“Oh...” He was brought out of his thoughts when a finger entered his hole. The finger curled and pressed against his prostate. “Oh shit!” N’Jadaka moaned as he tried to move away from the finger but T’Challa grabbed his hip with his free hand.  
  
“Stay still.” The king spoke calmly as he prepared his lover, pressing a kiss to N'Jadaka's entrance.  
  
“Damn nigga! What was that shit?” N’Jadaka asked, breathing heavily.  
  
“That was your prostate, love.” T’Challa answered before placing a kiss on his lover’s ass. “Has no one ever played with you here before?” He asked before slipping another finger inside of him.  
  
“N-No.” He answered as T’Challa’s fingers worked him open.  
  
T’Challa hummed. “I’m happy to be your first.”  
  
“Fuck you T-Oh My-.” N’Jadaka swore as T’Challa’s fingers started to thrust into his prostate. He closed his eyes as he rolled his hips and pushed his ass back on his fingers. He could feel his thighs trembling again and his cock twitch. T’Challa was turning him into a bitch. He turned his head to try and get a look at T’Challa. “You gonna fuck me or what?” He asked.  
  
T’Challa took his free hand and gave N’Jadaka’s ass a smack. That forced a whimper out of him. He couldn’t believe he just fucking whimpered. “I let you get away with smart comments outside of these walls, but not in here. In here, I am your king. You will respect me and do as I say.” T’Challa spoke sternly.  
  
N’Jadaka scoffed at T’Challa’s words. “Not my K-Holy Fuck!” He moaned as T’Challa added another finger.

It felt like T’Challa had been torturing him with those fingers for hours when it had only been a few minutes. He’d attack his prostate before cruelly shifting his fingers away from that sweet spot that made see stars. When ever he tried to touch his cock, T’Challa would slap his hand away. He couldn’t take much more of this torture.  
  
“I know what you tryin' to do.” N’Jadaka gasped out as T’Challa roughly finger fucked him. He felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face as he gripped the sheets, desperate to hold on to something and keep himself grounded as his hole twitched around those amazing fingers.  
  
“Hm, and what would that be?” T’Challa questioned in an even tone, speeding up his thrust.  
  
“You Oh...Damn, right there ba-mm.” He moaned, cutting his moan off. “You’re tryin'...shit, h-how are yo fingers movin' that f-fast...you tryin' to kill me.”  
  
“Kill you?” T’Challa questioned, his eyebrow lifted in amusement.  
  
“Torture me.” N’Jadaka gritted out. “W-With your f-fingers. I’ll die from-mmm fuck- yo torture. I can’t f-fuckin' breathe r-right, shit.” He moaned. Even though he was breathing heavily, it seemed like he couldn't get enough air in. He needed more of everything. More air and more inside of him. 

He could hear T’Challa chuckleing behind him. “If you want something else, you just have to ask.” T’Challa explained. “I’ll give you anything you ask for, love.”  
  
N’Jadaka realized this nigga wanted him to beg for his dick. He wasn’t one to beg, never begged for anything, but damn his fingers were driving him crazy. He’d beg just this once.  
  
“Give me that dick.” N’Jadaka moaned out.  
  
“Anything for you.” T’Challa spoke before pulling his fingers from his lover. N’Jadaka whimpered at the loss but soon felt the tip of T’Challa’s dick at his hole. “Relax.” T’Challa spoke as he felt N'Jadaka tense beneath him.  
  
N’Jadaka hadn’t realized his was holding his breath until T’Challa told him to relax. As he breathed out, T’Challa pushed into him. “Oh...Shit!” He moaned as T’Challa slid inside him. He could feel every inch stretch him out as he went deeper and deeper.  
  
“Are you alright?” T’Challa asked. He gripped N’Jadaka’s hips as he entered his love, trying his hardest to control himself. “I’m half way in.”  
  
“Nigga what?” N’Jadaka exclaimed. “Only half way in? Fuck, how big is yo dick?”  
  
T’Challa chuckled. “You will feel in a moment.” He answered and N’Jadaka did feel how big T’Challa was. He moaned and his toes curled as T’Challa bottomed out. He could feel T’Challa’s chest against his back, his lips on his neck. The man didn’t move and N’Jadaka was thankful for that. He decided to test the waters and roll his hips after a few moments.  
  
“Shit.” He moaned. It felt better than he wanted it to. If it was painful, he would at least have one more reason to hate the man afterward. He pushed his ass back and felt T’Challa starting to move his hips. The king started with slow thrust so N’Jadaka could get use to his size. He loved the sounds N’Jadaka made every time he pushed in. It was a cross between a moan and a whimper. He wanted to hear more. He wanted him to scream his name and beg him for mercy. He gripped N’Jadaka’s hips and picked up the pace.  
  
“Shit!” N’Jadaka moaned as T’Challa picked up the pace and started to fuck him. T’Challa’s stroke game was immaculate and he was so deep in him. That thick cock filled him just right and the tip kept hitting his spot. He had never felt pleasure like this before. No one had ever made him feel this good. He still couldn’t believe he was throwing his ass back at the King of Wakanda. “Shit nigga, That dick...you diggin’ in that shit, fuck.” He moaned. He couldn’t see T’Challa but he knew that bitch was smirking.  
  
“Ooh Fuck, T...” He moaned. The pleasure was too much. He couldn’t take this shit. He could admit that the dick was just too good. He needed a break, just a minute or two. He tried to move forward to slip off T’Challa’s cock, but the king quickly grabbed his hips.  
  
“Where are you going, my sweet?” He asked as he rolled his hips. N’Jadaka gasped at the movement.  
  
“Fuck, I need a b-break. Yo shit too good.” He admitted. He knew T'Challa was basking in the confession, but he didn't care. He needed to get off this ride. He thought T’Challa, the sweet and good natured King, would grant him the break. Instead, T’Challa sped up his thrust.  
  
“Oh, fuck!” N’Jakada yelled as T’Challa roughly fucked him. He could hear there skin slapping together and his ass was making a sound as if it was a wet pussy. “T-T’Challa please, I-Oh my...I n-need...I can’t.” He rambled out. Fuck, he couldn’t think or form a sentence with T’Challa fucking him like this. “Fuck, that dick...fucking me just right.” N’Jadaka moaned. He reached behind him and pressed his hand to T’Challa’s middle in an attempt to push him away but T’Challa caught his hand.  
  
“Do not push me away, baby.” T’Challa moaned out. He leaned down to lay across N’Jadaka’s back. “You feel so good around me. So tight even after taking my fingers so well." The king moaned and then nibbled on N’Jadaka's ear as he kept fucking him. “You’re so perfect for me. Don’t push me away.” He repeated. That was a loaded statement but N’Jadaka couldn’t think about the other meaning.  
  
“Fuck, T’Challa!” N’Jadaka sobbed loudly. He was sure the Dora stationed outside could hear everything, but he couldn’t give a fuck. “I c-can’t take it.” He admitted. “Yo shit too good. Too much.” He moaned. He felt his abdomen tighten and his legs starting to shake. “Shit, you gonna make me nut.” He warned. He hadn’t even touched his cock but T’Challa was about to fuck the cum out of him. Any other time he would be embarrassed about finishing so quickly but he couldn't even think at this point. Besides, he told T'Challa it was too much for him.  
  
“Come on baby.” T’Challa whispered in N’Jadaka’s ear before nibbling on it. “Give it to me. Come for me. I want you to.”  
  
“Oh shit, T’Challa!” He yelled as he came. His body spasmed around T’Challa’s cock as he came. He felt his whole body vibrate as he orgasmed. He never had an orgasm like this. It was better than any other orgasm he ever had. He looked down and saw his cock was still twitching as he came down from the high. “Fuck, nigga...damn.” He swore as T’Challa slowly pulled out of him. He collapsed onto the bed after T’Challa let go of his hips. His limbs were like jelly and he couldn’t hold himself up. Before he could say or do anything else, T’Challa was flipping him onto his back.  
  
“Woah, what you doing?” He asked as T’Challa placed his legs on either shoulder. He was too spent to yank his legs away.  
  
“You thought we were done?” T’Challa questioned with a smirk as he lined up with N’Jadaka’s entrance. His hole was still twitching from his orgasm.  
  
“Wait, nigga. Give me a minute.” He spoke as he tried to move away from T’Challa’s cock. T’Challa gripped his tightly so he couldn’t move. “Wait an-T’Challa!” He yelled the king’s name as he slipped inside of him. He gasped as T’Challa started to thrust again. He hadn’t recovered from the first orgasm and this nigga was fucking him again. T’Challa moved his legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pressed as deep as he could inside of N’Jadaka.  
  
“Oh shit.” N’Jadaka moaned. “Wait, baby please.” He begged, not realizing his slip of the tongue. “I can’t, fuck. It’s too g-good.” He whined as he felt T’Challa thrusting into his spot again. He pressed his hands to T’Challa’s chest to push him away but his limps were still like jelly. He couldn't push a piece of cotton off a table if he wanted to.  
  
T’Challa growled as he grabbed both of N’Jadaka’s hands, his eyes flashing gold before going back to brown. “Don’t push me away.”  
  
“Baby...” N’Jadaka whined as T’Challa released his hands. The king leaned down to capture N’Jadaka’s lips. The two kissed passionately. T’Challa’s tongue slipping inside of N’Jadaka’s mouth to taste him. He tasted so sweet, like how he knew he would.  
  
“A-Ah.” N’Jakada broke the kiss. “Damn, I’m cummin' a-again.”  
  
“Yes, give it to me.” T’Challa growled into his ear. "Give me that cum."   
  
“Fuck!” He yelled as another orgasm was ripped from his body. He could feel his hole clench around T’Challa’s cock and a pool of cum form between them. He though T’Challa would finally stop, but the king continued to fuck him. They were chest to chest, T’Challa’s face buried in his neck and T'Challa's hands holding his ass. The king was biting him, marking him as he was fucked into the mattress. “Oh, y-you g-gonna kill me.” N’Jadaka moaned. He would die tonight on T’Challa’s cock and he wasn't really that mad about it.  
  
“Never.” T’Challa answered as he kissed along N’Jadaka’s jaw. “I’m going to give you everything.”  
  
“You given me all of that dick.” He moaned out. He could feel his arms shaking as he wrapped them around T’Challa. He needed to hold onto something.  
  
“Yes, all of it. Every. Inch. In. That. Pretty. Pussy.” T’Challa spoke thrusting hard after every word to make a point. N’Jadaka threw his head back as T’Challa gave him a hard thrust after every word, a little shocked at T’Challa using such language. He was so used to prim and proper T'Challa. He never thought there was another side to him, a dirty side that liked to fuck his partner's senseless.   
  
“Damn, you fuckin' me so good.” He whimpered. “Fuck, you got me w-whimperin' like a bitch.” He moaned as T’Challa sucked marks onto jaw line. “Dick is too good b-baby. You got me cummin' again.” He moaned as his orgasm came faster than he thought. His eyes rolled as he came for the third time, gripping onto T'Challa as if his life depended on it.   
  
“Fuck.” He could hear T’Challa whisper under his breath. N’Jadaka was clenched tight around his cock. T’Challa pulled back so he could look down at N’Jadaka. His eyes were closed and he breathing heavily. He was still gripping his biceps and he could see his middle section quivering. His dreads were in his face. T’Challa used one hand to push the dreads aside to get a better look at his face. “Beautiful.” He said before leaning down to kiss N’Jadaka. The kiss was slow and lazy mostly because N’Jadaka was too spent to really get into it.   
  
N’Jadaka opened his eyes as T’Challa pulled back from his lips. He bit his lip as he looked up at the name. Fuck, he was sexy. His muscles glistened under a thin layer of sweat and the look in his face made him shutter. It looked like T’Challa wanted to eat him up. He felt T’Challa roll his hips and his eyes widen.  
  
“Nigga, fuck! You horny as fuck. You ain't cum yet, shit.” He gasped as T’Challa’s cock found it’s way home again, deep inside him. He tried to wiggle away but couldn’t. “Baby, please.” He whimpered. He was too sensitive. His hands scrambled to T’Challa’s hips to get him to stop thrusting.   
  
T’Challa growled and grabbed both of N’Jadaka’s hands. He pinned N’Jadaka’s hands above his head before slamming into his lover. “T’Challa!” N’Jadaka yelled.  
  
“Who’s pussy is this?” T’Challa asked as he pressed into N’Jadaka. The man underneath him moaned and whined as T’Challa moved inside him. “Who’s. Pussy. Is. This?” He asked again, slamming hard into N’Jadaka’s prostate.  
  
“Fuck, it’s yours. It’s yo pussy.” He quickly answered.  
  
“Right, it is mine.” T’Challa answered. “And if you try to stop me from having it again, you will be punished.” He said and that made N’Jadaka shiver. He knew he was in for a long night.

-  
  
N’Jadaka had come so many times and been fucked in some many positions that he couldn’t keep track. He was currently on his knees, his ass in the air and his back arched prettily. His chest was pressed to the bed because his arms couldn’t hold up a pillow at this point. His mouth was open, drooling on the sheets as T’Challa fucked him from behind. “Baby please.” N’Jadaka begged. He felt T’Challa’s thrust go deeper inside him.  
  
“Just one more baby, for your king.” He said as his thrust sped up.  
  
“Fuck baby.” N’Jadaka moaned. “That stroke...so good.” He was so gone on that dick. He felt T’Challa wrap his arms around his middle and pull him up. His back was pressed to T’Challa’s chest. He gasped as T’Challa’s hips started to move faster.  
  
“Call me your king.” T’Challa demanded as one of his hands came up to cup N’Jadaka’s neck, squeezing lightly. “Beg your king to let you cum. Beg your king for mercy.”  
  
N’Jadaka whimpered as T’Challa fucked him. He would later blame this on his brain being fried to shit, but he needed to cum. “Please let me cum, my king!” He cried. “I need to cum, my king. Please, my king. My king, my king, my KING!” He yelled as he came on T’Challa’s cock. He clenched hard around T’Challa and he felt the man’s hips still.  
  
“Fuck.” T’Challa moaned as he emptied inside of N’Jadaka. The two could only hear heavy breathing as they came down from their highs. T’Challa gently shifted the so they were laying on their sides. He slowly started to pull out of N’Jadaka.  
  
“Wait.” N’Jadaka said and grabbed T’Challa’s arm.  
  
“Is something wrong?” T’Challa asked, worried that N’Jadaka was hurt.  
  
“Don’t take it out.” N’Jadaka mumbled but T’Challa could still hear him. The king chuckled at the request.  
  
“You’ve been begging me to take it out all night and now you want me to keep it in.” T’Challa chuckled.  
  
“T’Challa.”  
  
“Yes, Love.”  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
  
“Yes, Love.”  
  
The next day, N’Jadaka arrived late to a council meeting. He made a beeline for T’Challa, who sat at the head of the table. He walked right up to him and before the man could say anything, N’Jadaka sat down on T’Challa’s lap and pressed his lips to the king’s. He gave T’Challa the dirtiest kiss he could. He moaned as T’Challa’s hands gripped his ass. The others in the room looked scandalized as they hear the smacking noises of the kiss and saw their king’s tongue down this usurper’s throat.  
  
N’Jadaka slowly broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to T’Challa’s. “You win, my king.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
